User blog:Silverwhisker/Editing Tutorial
Howdy. This is an editing tutorial just to share the basics, if you're new to Wikia editing. This tutorial is specifically for PCs, although Mobile can work the same way. Switching to a Good Editor For our wiki, we have a form of editor that generally works better for...everything. Click on your avatar for a drop down menu. From there, click "My Preferences", and then click "Editing". Change it to "Classic rich-text editor", and press save. Now when you edit, you'll have two options on the upper mid-right of your screen (two tabs, specifically). They're called "Source" and "Visual". Source is vital because it allows you to see and alter/edit coding! How to: Links The nice thing about Wikia is that linking things is superduper easy. You just need two start brackets, and two end brackets, and the page name smushed inbetween! You'll use this a lot. For example, Orchidbloom = Orchidbloom. Simple and awesome! A blue link is a page that already exists. If the link is red, that means the page doesn't exist yet. NOTE: There are two different types of brackets on wiki Orchidbloom with [[ these brackets will link to a page. However, a link with these . This is that template without anything filled out. For this route, you need to know how to code a little bit. But all the results are the same as the Visual mode. With each section in source mode, you need to put a |. This separates each section, essentially. Then, to fill them out, you use the section name, =, and then the link to the page. For example: This'll fill out the Father section on the Template, with a link to the character Studmuffin. REMEMBER TO CLOSE ALL BRACKETS YOU START! Otherwise, it'll break the template. Roleplaying Once you get editing a page down, Roleplaying is simple. The roleplay page for each Clan is titled "____Clan/Roleplay". For example, BloodClan's roleplay page is BloodClan/Roleplay. To enter your roleplay post, you have to start by editing the roleplay page, which is a simple click of that giant blue button that says "Edit". After that, scroll alllll the way down to the bottom and make your post. After you type it in, remember to sign your signature with ~~~~. Hit publish, and you're all set to go! The evil that is "ECs" An EC is a horrible thing, but it can have a simple remedy. Ever wonder what happens when two people edit at once, and one publishes before the other? Yeah, that's an EC, or Edit Conflict. The other person's edit will replace yours, but you can usually scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page to copy and paste your edits and throw them back in. But they don't happen often on here, so no need to worry, really. I broke the page? Editing can be a tricky thing, and like on all websites, things like to break. However, we can usually diagnose it if you contact an admin with a few screenshots of you editor. Most of the time, you're using a poor editor for our specific wiki. To remedy that issue, follow the steps in "Switching to a Good Editor". If that doesn't remedy the issue, there are other possible remedies. Please just ask an Admin! Archives Please, don't edit the Archives! An archive is a store of old roleplays of that specific Clan, or basically everything that has occured in the past in the roleplay. Everything will be stored! Once a roleplay page gets too long, it is copy and pasted into an Archive (for example: RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 24), and then the roleplay page is cleared. No worries, you can continue editing the Roleplay Page, just not the Archive. Archiving occurs regularly to keep pages from crashing, it's a pretty important process. So if you ever get bored, do feel free to read through the Archives! A lot of our old ones are somewhat boring, but maybe it'll spark an idea or two in you. Category:Blog posts